warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Glast Gambit/Transcript
This page contains transmissions done throughout the questline. Introduction, In Relay Ergo Glast: Time is credit, Tenno, so we'll forgo the usual formalities. We have a dire problem, you see, concerning the Mycona people. Have you heard of them? Hmmm... I see... Well, they are quite resourceful — unusual really. The Mycona earn their living by harvesting the biological products of the Infested. A dangerous trade, and we Perrin have always given them a fair value for their goods... but I've received disturbing news. That cleric of greed, Nef Anyo, has raided their colony, making off with more than just the resources they depend on. It seems they took — well here, look at this... (Cutscene start) Neewa: The dark-eyed man smashed our colony gates and kidnapped us. Locked us in here. But I don't care. It's mom and dad I'm worried about. Without the gates, the Mumblers will be coming. They'll get sick, they'll start to mumble too. That can't happen! Papa says I'm blessed, so maybe I should pray? I'll pray for the Tenno to come. I'll pray for the Tenno to save my family. (Cutscene end) Ergo Glast: That's Neewa. She was taken along with several more Myconian children. Those who remain are under siege from the Infestation! Before we can rescue Neewa and the other captives, we must first restore the Myconian's defenses. Our financial strength is useless against the mindless horde, we need Tenno muscle. Will you help Neewa's people? (Player answers yes) Ergo Glast: Such generosity! I knew the Myconians could rely on you, Tenno. In Orbiter Inbox Message (Attachment: Neewa's Drawing: The Dark-Eyed Man) Transmission Lotus: Tenno, I trust Ergo Glast, but a colony that survives amid the Infestation? It seems impossible. Help Secure Mycona Colony (Monolith, Phobos) Ergo Glast: In his gluttony, Mr. Anyo took more than the Mycona's most promising youth, he left the colony defenseless. Three gateways lead into the colony. They all need to be shut. Myconian female 1: Tenno! That freak took my daughter. Will you find her? Myconian female 2: The Tenno came! They actually came! Myconian female 3: We need to stay strong. For the Triuna! Myconian female 4: Will you bring home our sons and daughters, Tenno? Myconian male 1: Tenno! The myths… they weren't myths! Myconian male 2: Is that…? Are you a Tenno? Myconian male 3: The Tenno are real! Approaching First Gate Ergo Glast: See those Infested tumors? Growing with malignancy as greed did among the Corpus when I was there. The Myconian's can't close the gates until these growths are destroyed. After Shooting The Tumors Ergo Glast: The colonists are going to force the security gate closed. Don't let the Infested get to them. Don't let greed win. Mycona hunter 1: Watch out! Mycona hunter 2: They’re getting in! Mycona hunter 3: Get them off! Mycona hunter 4: They’re breaking in! Mycona hunter 5: Open fire! Mycona hunter 6: Covering fire, over there! First Gate Closed Ergo Glast: One door has been closed, two remain. Carry on. When that gluttonous freak, Mr. Anyo, attacked this colony he went straight for the Triuna. He left these people defenseless and for what, profit? Typical Corpus mindset. Approaching Second Gate Ergo Glast: Here's the second security gate. Destroy the Infestation, so the colonists can force it closed. After Shooting The Tumors Ergo Glast: That's it. Now make sure the Myconian's can finish the job and close the gate. Second Gate Closed Ergo Glast: Progress! Only one more to go. These people are survivors. Over generations, they've adapted, learning to live among the Infestation. To earn a living, as all should have the right to do, never asking for charity. Like the Perrin Sequence, they were Corpus once, but they too sought future free from the corruption of boundless greed. If only Mr. Anyo shared this vision. Approaching Third Gate Ergo Glast: You know what to do, take out the growths. Here come the Colonistssic. Make sure they can finish their job. Third Gate Closed Ergo Glast: The colony is sealed, but it's still crawling with Infested. Clear them out so the Myconians can have their home back. Mycona hunter: Gotta kill these pods! Aftering Clearing Out Infested Ergo Glast: You did it. The Myconians are safe... but only for the moment. Get back to your ship, and I'll explain. In Orbiter Ergo Glast: You fought with a generous spirit Tenno but now we must work to free the Myconians and return their Triuna. The Sequence offered to pay Anyo an exorbitant ransom, but he laughed it off. He doesn't need the money. So we have no choice but to exploit Anyo's weakness. He love of gambling. Our only chance of freeing these people is to challenge Anyo and his brokers in The Index. Lotus: Slow down Glast. My Tenno have already offered immense help and now you want them to enter The Index? This is dangerous work. Ergo Glast: Fair, but the Myconians aren't asking for charity. Their ancestral understanding of the Infestation comes from an Old War relic. A relic that I know, will be of extreme interest to you. Return the Triuna, and the relic will be yours. Fair compensation for the risk. Challenge Nef Anyo On The Index (Neptune), First Time The Index Menu Ergo Glast: To beat Mr. Anyo at his own game, we must first show him that we are worthy competitors. Only then will he let us enter the upper echelons of his foul Index. First Round Nef Anyo: By the Void, Ergo Glast? I thought you hated my Index? Ergo Glast: Yes well, since you've refused our generous offer for their return, we've come to play the odds and win back the souls you stole. Tell me, are you feeling lucky? Nef Anyo: Hmm... chuckles Luck... Second Round Nef Anyo: You never were much of a gambler, haven't you risked enough already? Ergo Glast: If you're referring to all the titles and assets you failed to steal after my resgination... I've never been richer. I've gained a soul and seen the truth of wealth. Anyo, the rising tides of propserity ought to raise all who brave the ocean. Nef Anyo: Careful, Glast, you might drown. Third Round Ergo Glast: We want our prisoners back, wager them before this gets expensive for you. Nef Anyo: Fine, I'll throw in one of the prisoners. He's not the one I was looking for, anyway. But the girl, she stays with me. Winning the Match Nef Anyo: Interesting performance Glast. But do your brokers have the credits to keep going? In Orbiter Lotus: Glast, why is Nef so interested in Neewa, what are you not telling us? Ergo Glast: I can only assume Anyo is trying to bait us back to thesic Index. Thankfully his gambling is a compulsion. We must win her back, for the Myconians. Lotus: Hmmm... I see. Challenge Nef Anyo On The Index, Second Time The Index Menu Nef Anyo: I'm willing to bet one or two of these useless children if it means a chance to bankrupt your bleeding heart Perrin Sequence. All these executives will surely come crawling back to me. Fodder for thesic Index! Winning the Match Nef Anyo: Oh by the Void, you got me right in the pocketbook Tenno! Keep doing that, and I'll have to ask Frohd Bek for a loan. In Orbiter Inbox Message (Attachment: Neewa's Drawing: Prison) Transmission Neewa: The dark-eyed man came today. He tapped the bars and said soon we'd be put to work. Fine! I screamed at him, "onlysic if you tell us what's going on. Are my parents safe?" He just laughed at me and said something about the Void. I wonder what the Mumblers would do to his face? Challenge Nef Anyo On The Index, Third Time The Index Menu Nef Anyo: Hmm... I can feel the Void in these brokers. They're full of fight. chuckles Oh by all means, Glast, keep the credits rolling. Fortune is like the seasons, it always changes. Well, for you, that is. laughs First Round Nef Anyo: Alright, my loyal brokers. These fools wish to be parted with their credits. Let's see if we can't give them what they deserve. By the Void, ring the bell! After Dying When Attempting To Turn In Points Ergo Glast: What was that? This is highly irregular. The odds of that occurring by accident are astronomical. This was an act of sabotage. Winning The Match Nef Anyo: Glast, in light of their recent performance we have decided to relist your brokers. You may now compete openly on The Index. You're in the big leagues now, little man. chuckles May the Void keep you from ruin. In Orbiter Ergo Glast: Sucess! We've been relisted. We can now place the kind of bets we need to attract the greed of Anyo. We need to entice him enough to wager the hostages and the Triuna! However, we must exercise caution, don't come on too strong, or he will back off. We need to, as they say, 'hustle' him. Challenge Nef Anyo On The Index, Fourth Time First Round Ergo Glast: Fight hard and win but not by so much as to make the mark nervous. If Anyo loses by a wide margin, his gambler's instincts will make him walk away and we'll have failed the Myconians. Failed Neewa. Keep your victory within this margin. Second Round Ergo Glast: This is it, Anyo. If we win this one, we're fighting for the return of Neewa in the next round. That, or we will walk away with your credits! Nef Anyo: Laughs You're in no position to dictate terms. You forget. This is my Index. Ergo Glast: Ah, did you hear that, Tenno? Mr. Anyo is afraid he'll lose. Third Round Ergo Glast: Mr. Anyo! Are you afraid the Void is no longer on your side? Nef Anyo: Blasphemy! I am an instrument of the Void's will. From the Void flows fortune to those worthy. Ergo Glast: Then prove you are worthy, Anyo. Up your ante. Neewa and the Triuna! Winning The Match Nef Anyo: The Void has spoken to me, Glast. I'll give you the chance you want but it will cost you dearly. I will wager these pitiful colonists and their totem, but you must put in, in kind. If I lose, they're yours. But should I win, Glast, your Corpus titles, holdings, land... all will be mine. So what do you say? Ergo Glast: I'm in. In Orbiter Inbox Message (Attachment: Neewa's Drawing: Mumblers) Transmission Neewa: Papa said I was born special, "Neewa..." he said, "you're not just our child, you are the Triuna, our protector!" I guess no one asks to be the Triuna. It was just... my turn... but without me, the Mumblers will take all of our families. They'll be mushed together like smudged ink. Lost forever. I have to get out of here. I have to get home. After Transmission Lotus: Neewa is the Triuna!? That's why Nef's so interested in her. Suddenly this all makes sense. The Myconians had concealed her abilities to protect her. But, why give a child such a burden? Win Back Neewa, First Time The Index Menu Nef Anyo: My dear Glast, why are you so eager to tempt ruin for a little girl? You'll soon see how the Void favors my fortune above yours. Ergo Glast: Wealth has no purpose until turned against suffering. I'd wager more if I had it. First Round Nef Anyo: Your winning streak stops here. The Index is mine, after all. After Dying When Attempting To Turn In Points Ergo Glast: What is this? What's going on!? Anyo! Swear on the Void that you're not cheating! Nef Anyo: My Dear Glast. I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about. Lotus: Keep fighting, Tenno. I am investigating the source of these 'anomalies'. Losing The Match Nef Anyo: Glast, it looks like your crack team of brokers just cracked under pressure. Now I'm in the black, and you're facing financial ruin. A deserving end for your contempt of the Corpus way of life. They made you want you are. You deserve bankruptcy! Find The Source Of Nef's Cheats (Oceanium, Pluto) In Orbiter Lotus: Ergo's suspicions are correct, Nef cheated. I have identified the systems responsible for these cheats. I need you to break into Anyo Corp's servers and steal the control codes for his traps. In Mission Lotus: You are here to steal the control codes to Nef Anyo's traps. Only then can he be defeated in thesic Index. Ergo Glast: Tenno, I need not remind you there is little margin for error. The fraudster cannot know we have gained the upper hand First Data Vault Hacked Lotus: This isn't a code, it's something else, a recording from Neewa. Tenno, continue with your mission while I decrypt this message. Second Data Vault Hacked Lotus: This is it. We have the code. Ergo Glast: You have executed the plan beautifully. Get ready for your next battle on thesic Index, the outcome promises to be much different. Back In Orbiter Inbox Message (Attachment: Neewa's Drawing: The Passing) Transmission Neewa: How much longer can I go on for? The Passing will come in a few years with no one to take the Triuna from me. I'll just be gone, surrounded by resting robots, and the Triuna will be lost forever. After Transmission Lotus: Ergo, what is this, "Passing"? What do you know about the Triuna? Ergo Glast: Triuna is the Myconian's chosen one. It passes from one to the next in a simple ceremony. A pin prick on the finger is all it is. Lotus: A disease? Ergo Glast: Yes, likely. The Myconians may be carriers with ancestral resistance to the Infestation. Or they are merely keepers of the flame, perpetuating a weaker strain through this ritual. Lotus: The Infested fear hybrids. Ergo Glast: They do. And so the Myconians harvest them without violence. That is their way of life. Eventually, the Triuna's succumbs to the burden and so they must pass it on. And on. Lighting a new torch before the other fades away. Lotus: Fades? You mean dies. We could cure her before that happened! Ergo Glast: Of what? An extraordinary gift? No Triuna would ever want to lose that. They live in honor, to serve their people, for the greater good. Lotus: But they're only children. Win Back Neewa, Second Time Index Menu Nef Anyo: It's over Glast. I have everything I want. Neewa is mine, and the Sequence's President is in ruin! You have nothing to wager that interests me. Ergo Glast: Hah, the Myconians do. An Old War relic will be our wager. In a way, a product of the Void, something you have more than Passingsic interestingsic for, am I right? Nef Anyo: Don't kid yourself... I... What? It's disgusting. It's... beautiful. Those colonists would wager this? Don't those idiots realize how much this is worth? Ergo Glast: All or nothing, held in escrow. Are you in, Nef? Nef Anyo: Hmmm... yes. By the Void, I'm in! First Round Nef Anyo: I've grown tired of this, brokers. Dish out your humiliation so I may retire to counting my riches! After Turning In First Points Nef Anyo: Wait? What is this? Play fair you metal wretches. Second Round Nef Anyo: Brokers, how are they winning? By the Void, this is my Index, this shouldn't be possible. Ergo Glast: Don't you recognize the free market in action, Mr. Anyo. Allow my brokers to teach you how it's supposed to work. Third Round Nef Anyo: Brokers, what's going on? Are you trying to get fired? Ergo Glast: I guess the odds aren't in your favor today, Nef. Winning The Match Nef Anyo: Well... well... look at that. Even a loser can win a coin toss now and then. Now, let's say we do a rematch. I'll throw in some of your old holdings in Eris. Ergo Glast: I think we'll cash in now, Mr. Anyo. Don't want to push our luck too far. Nef Anyo: What?! Now wait, just a moment. I have an exciting wager for you! Ore discoveries in the Outer sectors! And to up the ante, a new squadron of Bursas, hot off the assembly line! What do you say? Are you in? Hello? Answer me? In Orbiter Ergo Glast: Lotus, you may now return the child to her people. Lotus: She could be cured. Why return her? So she lives a shortened life surrounded by monsters? Ergo Glast: Surrounded by family, her people, who honor her. Are you really going to impose your own values on these people you don't understand? Lotus: She only thinks this is what she wants. What you call tradition others call indoctrination. If she comes to the relay and is cured, she'll be free to return to her people if that's her choice. Ergo Glast: And the Myconians? Without the Passing, their way of life will end forever. Their skills, their traditions, wiped out by a powerful outsider. Lotus: They have to adapt, yes. We'd do our best to protect them, as we do for all that suffer. Tenno, you've lived through similar obligations. What would you choose for Neewa? *''Cure her.'' (Sun) *''Send her home.'' (Moon) *''Let her decide.'' (Neutral) Transmission ;Cure her Neewa: This is a strange place, so clean. Everyone is nice to me, so I guess I'll get used to it. I'm still weak from the treatment but I feel stronger every day. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I guess anything I wanted. I miss my Papa and my family, but I sure don't miss the mumblerssic. Thank you, Tenno. ;Send her home Neewa: I know our ways might seem strange to outsiders but they're our ways. I would never choose to be anything but Myconian. To be their Triuna for as long as I can. Thank you, Tenno, for keeping my family safe when I couldn't. ;Let her decide Neewa: ''I've returned to my people... but... I've decided I will be the last Triuna. I want a future where all of the children can be happy. A new tradition. Papa is so proud of me. "The last Triuna and greatest of all. The one that changed Myconians forever." Inbox Message ;Cure her (Attachment: Neewa's Drawing: The Relay) ;Send her home (Attachment: Neewa's Drawing: Reunited) ;Let her decide (Attachment: Neewa's Drawing: My Decision) Category:Quotes